


Sudden Realization

by mihori



Series: BB Levi and Lil Eren <EXTRAS> [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the Eren he was just feeding yesterday, that young small kid who looked up to him like he was some hero or something, had grown so big and so… grown-up and damn so fuckable that he can’t even keep his hard-on from showing, because seriously, Eren was fucking gorgeous. How the hell did he even grow up to be such a hunk from such a small body?!</p><p>Was it all the milk he gave Eren when he only felt like drinking coffee? Well, whatever the fuck it was, it was insurmountably, unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! I decided to post SMUT as an answer to those asking to see this, and also as an apology kind of thing for always updating so slow! This is explicit INCEST content, so back away now while you still can! Stop Reading if you don't like seeing stuff like this! Got it! I WARNED YOU! 
> 
> Should have been obvious from the summary*

“Levi! Open the door! I already called before coming right!?”

Banging sounds could be heard as Levi tried to ignore the person from the other side. Drinking another gulp from his beer, he sighed. Why was he avoiding Eren again? Oh yea, Eren was no longer the little boy he cuddled with; he was now a grown man. A fully-grown, handsome young man that he just can’t help but drool at when he first found out he was especially gay. 

“Fuck off Eren.” He managed after getting fed up with the shouting from outside.

“Levi! How could you do this!? Please, just… Talk to me will you?” Eren cried out, it was one thing ignoring him, but telling him to fuck off, something is incredibly wrong here.

“Talk to me, will you? Please..? I mean, what did I do? Really? Please, tell me already! I can’t stand not seeing you! Please!”

Levi heard the plea, though he could have just moved away from the door to shut out he sounds. He lived in a fairly large apartment, a nice complex actually, with many rooms and bathrooms, as well as a large living room and kitchen. Yes, he made great use of his money, and the first thing he did after his first big break, landing him millions of dollars was to buy the farthest (well, as far as my job will allow me to), cleanest, complex he could find. 

He should have figured that no matter how far, Eren would still go to him. 

Stupid. Idiot. Moron. Gorgeous. Sweet. Handsome. Mine. All these thoughts rushed to my head as soon as I finished my tenth can of beer for the night. Fuck, I’m feeling dizzy.

The constant pounding and shouting on his door only made his headache much worse, and he was getting fed up with it.

Standing up, he groaned and squinted his eyes to unlock the door and let the stupid fucked up little brother in. Wait, slash that, he was the one who was fucked up.

“Hey lil’ bro!” he slurred out, seeing his little brother standing before him, cold, and incredibly gorgeous, even with the messy hairstyle. 

“Just come in and shut the fuck up, brat. Tsk. Can’t a man drink his beer in peace?” He groaned, leaving the porch and the front door open. 

Eren huffed, he was incredibly cold, it was snowing and he had been adamant on getting inside, not leaving the door once as he banged on it for over an hour. “Finally!” he said as he got in, closed the door, locked it, and then took off his shoes. He didn’t bother to arrange said shoes as he followed after a wobbling Levi.

“Levi…” he spoke out, tentatively at first, as if he was afraid he’d lash out or something if he called his name out loud. 

Having heard nothing of the sort, he tried again, “Levi, please, can we talk?” 

Levi huffed, already getting sober. Fuck, he couldn’t get drunk for the life of him. Despite that though, he continued to act drunk.

“What do you want, Eren.” He slurred lightly. Eren knew then that Levi was sobering up.

“Levi, please, talk to me, why are you shutting me out? We used to be so close… I never get to talk to you anymore…” Levi huffed, remembering a similar line from a movie he once saw with Hanji. It was, something Icicle, right? 

“Please, Levi, look at me! Please don’t shut me out.” 

Ah, Frozen.

“You’ve got… some ice on your shoulders…” Levi said lightly, chuckling a bit, as he reached out and brushed the snow off Eren’s shoulders. 

“Levi!” The sudden shout from Eren caused him to jump lightly, man, did his voice grow!

“What.” He growled, not really asking.

“Focus, please! What is wrong with you really!?” 

Levi smiled, seeing Eren’s adam apple bob a bit as he growled the last part. It was feral, and incredibly manly. Fucking sexy manly.

“I don’t know Eren, you tell me.” He answered finally. Eren just stared at him, at a loss of words hearing Levi actually answer. 

“I mean, Eren, why did you… grow up?” He asked out loud, suddenly his eyes lost focus as he looked down to Eren’s large feet. It was larger than his now. 

Sitting down at his very comfortable, very huge couch, he sighed. He just wanted the couch to swallow him up, so he could hide from Eren, forever. Well, maybe not forever… And, maybe not from Eren… More, from his guilt, really.

“What do you mean, Levi?” Eren was growling now, he was getting angrier. He tried not to, but his limits are just, slowly snapping. One by fucking one.

“I mean, what I said.” Levi just shrugged, too out of it to care. 

Eren snapped. “I can’t stay young forever you know?! That kid you always loved, treasured, and cared for is gone, okay!? I’m here now! I’m not that kid you looked after anymore! I’m so sorry I can’t stay young for you! Okay!? But that’s just what it is! People GROW OLD! I can’t HELP IT!”

Eren glared at Levi, grabbing his shoulders with both hands, he made the older male face him. “What!? You saying I should stop time and remain young and innocent forever!? Well, Sorry! I can’t do that! And you know what! Even if I can! I WILL NOT STAY YOUNG FOREVER.” Clenching his teeth, Eren looked at Levi, his eyes filled with all sorts of emotion. Anger. Jealousy. Hatred. Fear. Sadness.

“Not for you. Not for anyone else. Do you hear me, Levi!?” He closed his eyes, sighing as he felt tears cloud his vision. “I’m sorry I can’t stay young… But, please… Don’t just change because I grew… I’m still that Eren you know and love.” 

He crumbled; fell to his knees in front of Levi as he cried. Wailing now that he got that all out. 

Levi sighed, finally sober now. “Idiot.” He crouched down and hugged his little brother. As tight as he could, he tried to embrace the whole figure, but he was too damn big now that his arms could only reach his sides. He sighed in frustration and just stroked what he could reach.

“I’m sorry Eren.” He spoke, after a while, sighing a bit as he continued. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…”

Eren stopped crying and looked up at Levi, “just?” he asked, his wide beautiful turquoise eyes still filled with tears, to which Levi kissed away.

Eren blushed, his mouth opening a bit as he felt his eyes widen at the sudden proximity of Levi’s lips on his eyelids.

“It’s this, Eren.” He said, after seeing that expression, feeling his cock twitch.

“You’ve grown so much! I mean, wait. Let me finish.” He said as he saw the sudden change in Eren’s expression.

“I meant, you’ve grown, more handsome. More… Gorgeous. Fuck! Okay, you’re a hunk in my eyes. A nice piece of meat that I just want to bite on, okay!? You turn me on, in short. Got it!? So of course I would like to fucking hide from you forever if possible, because it’s just so wrong. And, you’ll be so disgusted for having a big brother like me. A big fucking perverted brother. Ha! Who would want to stay with me!?” Levi said, his eyes filled with nothing but fear. 

“I… what? I don’t get it… You… think I’m hot?” Eren asked, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide blinking at him in disbelief.

“Yes, Eren. I think you’re fucking hot.” 

As soon as Eren heard this, he laughed. Pulling away from Levi’s grip, he pushed the man so that he was in front of him. “Levi, please don’t punch me after this. You did say it first.”

Eren leaned in and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Levi moaned, he tried not to but his tongue just slipped out, licked Eren’s lips, to which Eren opened for him, and entered it without a second thought. Eren sucked on the tongue that was found inside his mouth, he sucked and tried to get it to keep attacking, but soon he found himself inserting his own tongue at Levi’s mouth. 

This continued for a while, and while they were busy kissing, their hands moved on their own, caressing, pulling and opening. Soon, Eren and Levi’s cocks were out, Eren’s hands explored the huge manhood of his big brother, while Levi explored Eren’s growing one. 

Both visibly blushed as they pulled away for air, panting and overheating as the thought of each other’s hard cocks were on their hands. Free to be pleasured and caressed. Levi did what was the most mature thing to do though; he bent and sucked on Eren’s cock. To which Eren immediately keened. 

Having Levi’s skillful tongue and mouth on his large weeping cock made him cum instantaneously. He had never felt anything so good, and he was so mind blown that he couldn’t keep his cum in anymore. 

“Fuck, Levi…. What was that?” he asked innocently, to which Levi just replied with a smirk and a lick on his lips. Eren saw that. Levi just licked the cum off his lips and swallowed it. Oh yea, where was his cum. The floor was clean… Oh. 

“Levi… you… but! That’s dirty!” Realization suddenly hit him, and his face burned a bright crimson. Levi just chuckled sexily.

“It’s not dirty, it’s your cum. My baby brother’s cum is not dirty.” Eren just blushed and stuttered like an idiot after that. 

Levi was about to stand and go in the bathroom to take care of himself when Eren suddenly stopped him by making him sit again. “Where are you going?!” Levi could see a light anger and accusation in those eyes. 

“It’s my turn to make you feel good! You’re not shutting me out again!” Eren suddenly latched unto Levi’s cock and began sucking, as hard as he possibly could. Hallowing his cheeks so that he could suck harder. Letting his throat relax so that he could take him deeper. Levi groaned, biting unto his fist as he tried not to make any more lewd noises.

“S-stop. Eren… You, don’t have to…” he moaned out, his eyes now glazed over, tears streaming down his face at how good it all just felt. Eren, his Eren was sucking him off. And it felt so damn good. 

“Eren!” He shouted as he cummed deep into Eren’s throat. Eren swallowed in earnest, Levi was a bit shocked, and Eren didn’t gag once, why was that? 

Finishing up the last drop, Eren pulled away, smiling in triumph. His face said it all. 

“I like how big brother tastes!” he announced, almost childishly. 

Levi was at a loss of words at that, but just as he was about to replied. He suddenly coughed. What? Unable to breath he tried to reach out to Eren, his vision was going groggy. Eren just continued to smile. The last of his vision was black and reaching his hand out, he sat up.

“What?” looking around, he opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of it. He was in the living room; he was sitting beside the table filled with books, sprawled on the floor. Books? 

“E...Eren?” he asked out loud, trying out his voice… What was he doing again?

“Big brother! You’re awake! Yey! Let’s play now big brother!” 

Levi stared at his little brother, Eren, big grown up Eren, suddenly… Shrunk?

“Ah! Eren!” He shouted out! Scooping up Eren, he hugged the small frame of his little brother and laughed. Eren! 

Wait, why was he laughing again?

“Eren? What was I doing?” Eren shrugged, “You were studying remember! You said you had a test on… um… Bi-o-lo… Bi-o-lo-gee!” 

Levi blinked, “ah… biology… Did I fall asleep, Eren?” he asked again. He felt lost, what was he doing before waking up? Did he dream something? He felt like he dreamt something amazing.

“Yeah you did! But then, something weird was happening so I woke you up!” Levi blinked, again. Weird?

“What kind of weird Eren?” He said, picking up his books, oh yea, he was studying for the human reproduction test on biology this Monday.

“Well, I was playing with my blocks but then when I went to show you something, you were asleep! I was going to lie on your lap to sleep too when I felt something hard! Your pee pee was like, so hard!” Levi blushed. “Ah…!” His brother was right, his cock was a bit hard, he groaned, covering himself up. “Why is that?” Eren asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. Fuck.

“Well, Eren, it’s a secret but I’ll tell you. Just. Promise to keep it a secret too, okay? Just between you and me, man to man.” Eren glowed.

“Okay!”

“Well, Eren, when a big boy like your big brother sleeps, sometimes this part here,” Levi points to his own covered crotch area, “wakes up because it doesn’t like being inside hot pants. Since it’s very hot today, (thank heavens it was summer) they grew too hot and suddenly wanted to be out. So, what we do to take care of this when it suddenly wakes up is to take a cold shower. That’s the only way, got it?” Eren nodded like the good kid he was. 

“Got it!” Levi sighed, for now, this was good enough, he just hoped that Eren could forget about this incident someday and move on. Ah, but seeing Eren’s wide turquoise eyes stirred something in him, it was a weird stomach flip. He wondered why that was so, but dismissed the thought in favor of a long cold shower.

“Then, big brother! Make it sleep again! Go shower now!” Eren argued, pushing his big brother to stand up.

Levi grinned, “Yes yes.” He smiled. Whatever the deal was, he’ll have to forget it. No use trying to remember what he seemed to have forgotten. Whatever it was, it must not be important since he forgot about it. 

“Be a good boy now while I take my shower, alright, Eren?”

“Yes, big brother! I’ll be a good boy for you!” He smiled that contagious smile and Levi couldn’t help but feel healed. Ah, his baby brother was really the best he could ever ask for.


End file.
